bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanohi Dragon
Kanohi Dragons are a species of gigantic sentient beings native to the Kentoku archipelago and one of the few creatures who can pose a threat to the Dasaka, some of whom revere them. Biography The Kanohi Dragons have been part of Kentoku's ecology for as long as any Dasaka can remember. Thanks to their size, power and intelligence, they are an apex predator of the Archipelago and can sometimes be spotted hunting on and around the islands. These days, they mainly live on Odaiba in the crater of the long-dormant Mt. Koshiki. The crater atop the ancient volcano is a poisonous, stagnant lake heated by geothermal gases, which makes it a very dangerous place for any other creatures and the Dasaka to visit, and is thus a safe retreat for the dragons. Whether they have always lived there (due to their preference of hot environments) or whether this was in response to Dasaka aggressions has not yet been made clear. Current population estimates put their number at roughly two dozen. Attributes The Kanohi Dragons are immense beings, possessing mammoth strength. Their bodies are decorated by glittering scales shaped like Kanohi, which often lure unsuspecting victims into a trap. While the oldest dragons appear much like they do in canon, sporting dark and blackened scales of grey, gunmetal and red, those in their prime are far more colourful in appearance. They have sharp claws, bladed spines and sharp teeth, in addition to four keen eyes, making them excellent hunters. They are capable of flight, but are also adept swimmers when the need arises. When flying, they can cause the sky to blacken and soot to fall from their bodies. However, if this is another trait that appears with age or is a conscious ability used for intimidation is yet to be determined by Dasaka researchers, who have a difficult time getting close enough to the creatures. The dragons can also breath fire, and have smoldering tail blades, which make them even more dangerous. The dragons are highly susceptible to cold temperatures, with frigid enough temperatures rendering it comatose. However there is very little risk of that in the warm Kentoku climate. Relationships *The dragons have no formal relationship with any other species, but they are revered among the Dasaka as symbols and embodyments of the virtues. Clan Umbraline especially makes use of this symbology often. Quotes *''"Rawr."'' *''"The dragons have learned long ago that it is unwise to attack an enemy without first assuring one's own chances of success or at least a high enough reward to take such a risk, Suihei. A wise lesson for any being capable of intelligent thought to consider." - Commodore Ayiwah, during observing a Kanohi dragon from aboard her ship.'' Trivia *There have only been two appearances by Kanohi Dragons so far in the game: One was spotted hunting off the coast of Odaiba during the introductory post of Ayiwah, the other was later killed by the Kentoku Abettor after accidentally uncovering its lair. *Both Yumiwa's and Ayiwah's party dresses were inspired by Kanohi Dragons. *Rora Yusanora nicknamed princess Yumiwa 'Chiisai Ryuu', which roughly translates to 'little dragon'. It is also the name given to the submersible which will carry the second Dasaka expedition to Mata Nui. *Juvenile Dragons lack the large whisker-like mouth appendages of older ones (as shown in the art above by Vezok's Friend). Category:Rahi Category:Kentoku Archipelago